Section V. Metabolic Pathophysiology Core (MFC) The MFC is divided into three subcores: Metabolic Regulation, Islet Isolation, and Tissue and In Vivo Imaging. The Metabolic Regulation Subcore uses state-of-the-art techniques to assess metabolism and energy balance in the conscious mouse or perfused organ. The Islet Isolation Subcore provides high quality islets to investigators and characterizes pancreatic islet function in vitro. The Tissue and In vivo Imaging Subcore provides sensitive optical imaging techniques to monitor in vivo real time kinetics of a metabolic process or to monitor the kinetics of gene expression in vivo. Details of animal procedures can be found in "Vertebrate Animals" located at the end of the core description.